role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Freezer Robot
Freezer Robot (冷凍ロボット Freezer Robot) is a giant freezer-based mecha built by Dr. Borg and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut and Death: Snowstorm of Peril Freezer Robot was built by Dr. Borg to combat against FlamingoMask and the Units and was controlled by Gillamen. Freezer Robot was then sent out to attack Halewia, Hawaii to spread destruction there. As Freezer Robot arrived in the city, he began to create a dangerous snowstorm, causing people to flee the city and freeze many buildings. Freezer Robot continued his rampage seemingly unopposed up until something then shot maser beams down in front of Freezer Robot as he was wreaking a building with his right hand drill. Machine G roared and then soared in the skies, trying to get past the snowstorm, before then landing down and getting into a combat position against Freezer Robot. Machine G and Freezer Robot then charged at each other, clashing and wrestling against one another. After a lengthy battle, Machine G then rapidly punched against Freezer Robot's chest; Freezer Robot was hit many times, then retaliated by bashing it's right hand drill against Machine G's head; sending sparks flying out from Machine G's head, staggering back. Freezer Robot then shot a barrage of snowballs from it's snow cannon on it's head against Machine G; Machine G got hit by a few snowballs, only to get back in the game and punch away at some of the snowballs. Unit 2 Ayame then ordered them to activate the Twin Maser Cannons and then Machine G crouched down, activating Twin Maser Cannons and shooting at Freezer Robot; causing sparks and flares to come off of Freezer Robot. Freezer Robot retaliated by creating a dangerous snowstorm around them, then charging and bashing it's arm drill some more against Machine G, causing some flares to come off of Machine G. Freezer Robot froze some buildings from around them, then shooting more snowballs down at Machine G. Machine G retaliated by shooting missiles out from it's back, sending them all at Freezer Robot; Freezer Robot roared, eyes flashing as it's hit, it's snow cannon also smoking. The Units noticed this and then aimed for Freezer Robot's snow cannon. As Freezer Robot charged, Machine G then crouched down, activating Twin Maser Cannons and shooting at Freezer Robot's snow cannon on it's head; blasting it clean off. Freezer Robot's eyes dimmed and then slowly moved around before then Machine G then followed up the attack by flying in, punching at it's chest and then kicking Freezer Robot up into the sky. As Freezer Robot was flying high into the sky, Machine G raised it's arms and then blasted it's Twin Maser Cannons against Freezer Robot at full charge. Freezer Robot then explodes once the beams hit him, sending out a flurry of snow blasting in the air; the deadly snowstorm as now no more. Abilities & Arsenal * Snow Cannon: Freezer Robot is armed with a giant snow cannon on his head that he can use to create snowstorms and shoot snowballs from. * Mountain Disguise: Freezer Robot can disguise himself as a mountain. * Right Hand Drill: Freezer Robot right hand was a drill that he could use for combat. Weaknesses * Snow Cannon: If the snow cannon on Freezer Robot's were to be destroyed, Freezer Robot would perish. Trivia * Freezer Robot was originally going to be used with Earthquake Robot instead, but this was changed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics